Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device with flexibility.
Description of Related Art
Along with advances in technology, display panels have been developed in the directions of thinness and flexibility, wherein flexible display panels (flexible display) has gradually become the main direction for future development of display panels. Flexible substrate is generally used to replace traditional hard substrate in order to make flexible display panels which may be curled, easy to carry, and be in compliance with safety requirements as well as having a wide range of applicability in the product. However, to fulfil the requirements of future products and development, a panel with an even smaller bending radius of curvature is required to be manufactured. Based on conventional techniques, there still remains a problem of poor flexibility with panel structures currently on the market.
Generally speaking, a stress on a conventional flexible panel is concentrated at the thin film transistor. Due to an issue with stress distribution, the problem of poor flexibility causes the film layer of the panel to crack, such that the characteristics of the thin film transistor and the capacitance will drift and deteriorate. In order to improve this stress distribution, typically, important components are placed at a stress neutral axis region. However, since the panel assembly is overly complicated, the location of the actual stress neutral axis may deviate from design to reality, hence causing a lowered effect. Accordingly, how to improve current issues of stress distribution and poor panel flexibility is a subject desired to be researched.